


Scars

by Simana



Series: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crime Sorciere and Oracion Seis Week, Crime Sorcière, Gore, Hoshizora no Kagi Hen | Key of the Starry Sky Arc, Infinity Clock arc, Neo-Oracion Seis, Oracion Seis - Freeform, Scars, Self-Inflicted Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simana/pseuds/Simana
Summary: Written for Day 4 of Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis week. Prompt: Scars.Behind every scar, lies a painful story.
Series: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you do, they really mean a lot!

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. Drip, drip, drip, water plopped down into puddles from the great rock teeth far above, which loomed out of the black abyss. Each echo reverberated around in his head, crashing against his skull. 

_Please, just shut up,_ Cobra begged. _I need to focus._

The wizard sank to his knees before the altar, torches guttering and spluttering either side of it, chasing shadows up and down the walls. Skulls sat quietly in their alcoves, dead, empty sockets staring out into nothing, teeth fixed in everlasting smiles. Runes were carved upon every inch of the altar, worn down with time, but their power potent even now. A pair of rusted scales sat atop it, dark stains blotching the plates. 

One more breath. Cobra clutched the knife handle tighter, palms sweating. He hoped it wouldn’t slip. He raised the blade up, turning the point towards his face. His left hand came up to grip as well, as if to stop the right from changing its mind. He swallowed, his throat dry. Another breath, and Cobra started counting. One, two, three. 

He thrust the knife forwards, cutting deep. Pain lanced through him. He doubled over, left hand releasing its grip to brace him against the ground. A scream tried to barge its way through his lips, but he bit it back, grounding his teeth together. 

“Sacrifice is power,” Cobra growled to himself. “You can take it.”

He pulled the knife free, and cut again. And again. And again. Blood streamed down his cheek, mixing with salty tears. He tasted bile in his throat, bitter and sour. Cobra dropped the knife, kicked the infernal thing away from him. He gasped for air, whimpering, and pulled his hand away from his face. His eye came with it. Cobra vomited. 

He remained there for what felt like hours, retching and trembling. When he had nothing else to bring up, Cobra pulled himself upright, and shakily dropped his sacrifice onto the scales, his blood joining all those who’d come before him. 

_Please let this be enough,_ he begged to whichever gods were watching. 

The scales tipped one way then another. For many agonising seconds, the wizard could do nothing but watch and pray. Finally, they slowed to a gradual halt. Cobra held his breath. They were level. Manic laughter burst out of him. He’d done it. Power would soon be his. Not even Fairy Tail would stand a chance now. 

Gingerly he placed a cloth over his bloody socket. _This is for you Cubellios. This is for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did, they really mean a lot!


End file.
